


Give in to That Easy Living

by elimymoons



Series: A Very Stony Kinkmas 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom Tony Stark, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elimymoons/pseuds/elimymoons
Summary: Tony was so careful — always so, so careful, from that first week to even now, how he talked to Steve, how he treated Steve, when he would touch Steve in the company of others. He was always so— soconsciousof Steve's needs, even needs he hadn't even anticipated for himself. Tony was— he was the most considerate lover, the most considerate friend — possibly the most considerate person Steve had ever met.





	Give in to That Easy Living

**Author's Note:**

> Today is Edgeplay >:3c
> 
> This is technically in the same universe as [Side Effects](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572722), but it's not necessary to have read it to understand this fic. Because uh. This fic is just porn. XD lmao.

"Sorry about that, darling," Tony said, breezing through the door with a flourish. "I tried to get away sooner, but you know how work is sometimes."

Steve narrowed his eyes. While that was true, he also knew that Tony had a tendency towards the dramatics, knew how keyed up Steve was over this whole thing — perhaps he'd simply been sitting in the other room, biding his time while Steve slowly went mad from the wait.

Tony slid into his arms, wrapping his hands firmly around Steve's middle, his lips pulling back into a wide smile, his eyes sparkling. Okay, maybe it really had been work, Steve conceded, drinking in the sight of Tony's genuine, private expression of happiness that never really left their shared bedroom. "Hi," Tony murmured, stepping up on his tiptoes so he could press a warm kiss to Steve's lips. His beard scratched pleasantly across Steve's lips and jaw.

Steve grunted, deepening the kiss, sliding his hands up Tony's sides so he could tangle them in Tony's hair. He smelled so good — spicy and a little floral, some complex combination of his shampoo and the cologne he'd put on this morning. Tony hummed, clenching his fingers in the fabric of Steve's shirt. 

"Are you excited, my dear?" Tony murmured, rubbed his nose gently across Steve's cheekbone. He pressed his lips to Steve's skin once, twice, three times, dug his hands into the tense muscle of Steve's lower back. "I could see you practically vibrating from across the room."

Steve flushed, felt the dizzying rush of humiliation at Tony's words. He couldn't be that obvious, could he? He pulled out of Tony's arms, trying hard not to clench his teeth. It was— it was one thing when Steve was the one driving, when he was the one calling the shots. It was easier then, to sort of let go with Tony. But when it came to _Steve_ giving up control… 

"Hey," Tony said, ducking down into Steve's field of vision; Steve startled to realize he'd sat down on the bed, hunching in on himself. Tony kneeled down on the plush carpet in front of him, one hand on the bed, ever so carefully not touching him. Tony was so careful — always so, so careful, from that first week (when Steve had fucked him _bloody_ , God, he'd needed _stitches_ ) to even now, how he talked to Steve, how he treated Steve, when he would touch Steve in the company of others. He was always so— so _conscious_ of Steve's needs, even needs he hadn't even anticipated for himself. Tony was— he was the most considerate lover, the most considerate friend — possibly the most considerate person Steve had ever met. It was a humbling thing, certainly, to be with him, Steve knew. Sometimes…

Sometimes Steve wasn't sure he deserved him.

Tony swallowed visibly. "Hey, Steve, we don't— we don't have to do this tonight, or— or ever, you know?" he said with forced levity. He was obviously trying to put Steve at ease. "Some people are more than satisfied with plain ol' vanilla sex, or just taking on one particular role — and just because you don't want to do something doesn't mean it's a bad thing, alright?"

"I was," Steve blurted, feeling his cheeks heat again. He huffed, dug his chin down into his collarbone, flexed his crossed arms. If Tony— if _Tony_ could make himself vulnerable for Steve, then so could he. "Excited," Steve clarified, and even saying that much sent that same tingling rush of anticipation singing through his veins. "I was excited— I _am_ excited. Maybe _too_ excited," he admitted roughly, staring down at his socked feet, the one fraying strand at the edge of the sole. 

Tony's face transformed then, the bright blue of his eyes taking on a new light as he beamed up at Steve. He stretched up, cupping Steve's face between his hands so he could give him a warm, open kiss. "Darling," Tony sighed, nosing across Steve's cheek. "There is _nothing_ the two of us could do together that would make me unhappy."

Steve sighed, made a small noise in the back of his throat. At the next kiss he melted, his lips softening under Tony's touch, his spine bowing to maintain contact as Tony crawled into his lap. Tony's tongue was rough in his mouth, sure but not demanding, had the faintest tang of liquor underneath the sharp mint of his toothpaste. Tony hooked a finger in Steve's shirt collar, hummed into his mouth, kept sucking on Steve's tongue until he was dizzy, panting with need. "Tony," he moaned. " _Tony_ —"

"Hmm?" Tony asked, smiling against his lips. He spread his legs a little further, and Steve could see the folds of his robe slide apart, just barely make out the half-hard swell of his cock resting against his freshly-waxed sac. The ties dangled forward as he moved, brushing against Steve's cock in his pants, jutting out obscenely from his hips. Tony's eyes followed the motion and he grinned, dragging his knuckles up his shaft, circling his fingers around the wet, sticky fabric. Steve moaned and clutched at Tony's biceps, shuddering in his grip. "Yeah, tiger, you're hard," Tony murmured, nuzzling the crook of Steve's neck. He pressed his hand more firmly against Steve's dick, massaging his palm to the head. "You're all wet and hard for me, darling," he whispered heatedly. "You're positively _dripping_. How are you going to be able to hold off for me if just a little kiss gets you so needy?"

" _Tony_ ," Steve gasped, rolling his hips into Tony's grip. He felt himself flushing, his face going hot with embarrassment, knew it was a bright splash of scarlet across his cheeks. Tony twisted his hand, slid it up from balls to tip, biting at the cord of muscle on Steve's throat. "Tony, _God Almighty_ —"

"'Tony's' just fine, my dear," Tony cooed, sucking at the sharp, stinging bite. "No need to elevate me to godhood, honey."

"Brat," Steve snapped out, winding his arms tighter around Tony as he began to set a harder pace. Steve moaned, tossing his head back, his hips jerking up in an attempt to get his dick even closer to Tony's fingertips.

"I just can't seem to help myself when I'm around you," Tony confessed, pressing kisses up and down his jawline, his own hips starting to roll back and forth in the air. Before Steve could chastise him any further, he reached into Steve's pants, fingers wrapping around his bare cock, and Steve gasped, captured Tony's lips in a heated kiss. Tony started to stroke him messily, and Steve whimpered into his mouth, lifting his arms up so he could tangle his hands in Tony's hair, fuck his cock into Tony's fist. "Remember not to come, darling," Tony reminded him, then surged forward to capture Steve's mouth again, his tongue diving in and claiming him once again.

It wasn't long before Steve was squirming, before he was actively holding off his orgasm, his legs shaking and teeth digging into his lip in an attempt to stave it off. "O-oh, Tony, Tony— I can't, stop, I- I'm too close, I—" Steve stuttered, shaking his head. Tony immediately let go and Steve's dick slapped up against his stomach, and Steve nearly sobbed at the intense _pressurepainrelief_. He whimpered, his chest heaving, and dug his nails into his palms, buried his face into Tony's neck. "Tony—" he gasped out. " _Tony_ —"

"Now, now, darling, that was just the warm-up. You're not done already, are you?" Tony purred, brushing the back of his hand to Steve's cheek. Steve could smell himself, the evidence of his own wet neediness on Tony's hand, and his cock jerked again, another stream of precome trickling from the tip. 

"Like hell," Steve grunted, deciding to give a little back to Tony and grazing his own teeth along the sensitive skin of Tony's throat; Tony shivered.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," Tony murmured, still shifting back and forth in Steve's lap. "Lie back now, darling, let's get more comfortable." Tony's hands were so strong, yet so, so delicate — pianist's hands, Steve thought idly, his eyes drawn to the long, slender fingers and neatly manicured nails, his masculine knuckles dusted with dark hair, his wide, warm palms. Tony pushed at Steve, gently, until his back hit the bed, and then he was wrapping those beautiful fingers around Steve's cock and jacking him again, fast but light. "I'll never get tired of seeing you like this, my dear," Tony whispered, like it was a confession, his hand slipping messily along his wet dick, the fat cockhead flushed a deep plum and dribbling precome steadily all over the both of them.

Steve gasped, couldn't help but fuck himself into Tony's strong, secure grip, the sounds of his wet neediness slickly squelching between them. Tony smiled, flashing a bit of teeth as he sucked on his lower lip, his attention rapt on Steve and the barely-there moans he kept making. When he saw Tony's own cock, hard and bobbing and leaking, Steve's eyes snapped shut and he threw an arm over his eyes, shuddering down to his toes. It felt— incredible, God Almighty, it felt too much already, like he was seconds away from coming, his limbs trembling viciously as he bit down on his forearm and tried to keep from spilling his load all over Tony when they'd barely even started. 

"I can't—" Steve choked out, feeling his face heat. It was so— embarrassing, and shameful to Steve, that here he was falling apart from barely a handjob, shaking like a— like a _virgin_ , not at all like the man he was supposed to be—

"Hey, hey, killer," Tony soothed, both hands sliding up to cup at Steve's face. Steve could smell himself, the sharp, musky scent of his desire, and couldn't help the shudder that went through him again, wrapping Tony up in his arms like he'd get bored and leave if Steve didn't hold tight. "Hey, my love, hey, it's alright," Tony murmured, kissing his hair, his forehead. Steve could feel the hot brand of Tony's cock on his abs, inches from his own, but Tony didn't even grind against him as he kissed Steve sweetly, sensually, guided Steve's jaw open so Tony could lick into his mouth. Steve whimpered, let his mouth fall slack so Tony could just— take, what he wanted. It'd be alright if Steve let him take charge for a little bit, wouldn't it?

"That's my boy," Tony murmured, burying his nose into Steve's hair and inhaling deeply. "That's my good, good boy, Steve, thank you," he praised and Steve felt awful, mortifying tears prickling behind his eyes. When Steve gasped another lungful in, he cried out, just a hair, and Tony hummed and kissed him again, ran a hand soothingly down his flank. "I tried to push you too hard too soon, I think," Tony said eventually, lips brushing Steve's cheekbones. "That's my fault, darling, I'm so sorry."

"Tony, no—" Steve managed, and oh God, his throat felt so hot and tight, like he'd been gargling glass. His eyes felt so wet. God, if he lost it here with Tony, he didn't think he'd ever be able to look him in the eye again. "Tony, please, I-I, _please_ —" Steve said, his voice cracking.

"Hey, shh, shh, baby, I know," Tony whispered, fingers trailing along his chest, his ribs. "We went too fast. Let's slow down. Jerk yourself off, darling. Slowly. Gently. Stop before you come."

That was simple. Steve was a soldier — he was good at following orders. He took hold of himself, lightly, and began to slide his hand up and down his dick at a glacial pace. Tony was still laying beside him, one hand cradling the back of his head, the other just resting across his waist. He tangled his legs with Steve, tucked his head in the crook of his neck. "Beautiful," he whispered, watching Steve barely touch himself. "Go a little faster, sweetheart."

Steve's breathing stuttered, but he sped up his pace, let his fingers play at the head of his cock. It felt so— so _good_ , a bit less overwhelming now that Tony was just lying there enjoying the show, but at the same time he missed Tony's fingers on him, his most intimate places, the ones that Tony always seemed to be able to coax the most explosive pleasures from. Tony hummed, pressed a kiss to the underside of Steve's jaw, and he had to drop his cock from the sudden need growing in his belly. " _Tony_ ," Steve moaned brokenly.

"Look at you," Tony murmured, biting down on his jaw bone. "You're so needy, Steve. I'm barely touching you and you're still about to come all over yourself." He tutted at Steve, rubbing himself bodily against Steve like a cat. "Come on, now, I think you can hold off, can't you, champ? Put your hand back on your sweet, drooling cock, handsome."

He bit it back, but Steve could still feel the whimper tearing out of his throat, the fine tremor in his hand as he wrapped his fingers around his— his sweet, drooling cock.

"That's a boy," Tony praised, and Steve felt the shocking pleasure of it down in his bones. "Now rub on your messy little cockhead, sunshine — that's right, get it even more wet and sticky for me, Steve." Steve moaned, sucked at the spit he felt pooling in his mouth, and rubbed his fingers against his head, jamming his thumb against the slit and bucking up from the intensity of it.

"Oh, that's perfect," Tony breathed, sucked a searing kiss to Steve's skin. "Just like that, baby. Get yourself all worked up for me. Are you gonna come?"

Steve shook his head from side to side, biting as his lower lip and squeezing his eyes shut as he kept playing at his head, rubbing at the slick precome smearing all over his fingers, his palm massaging up and down his jerking cock.

"When are you gonna come, honey?" Tony asked, and Steve felt the barest of touches on his balls.

Oh, God.

"Steve?" Tony asked again. "When are you going to come?"

"W-w-when you t-tell me to," Steve stuttered, still jerking at himself even as his felt his sac tightening, felt the tight pressure of orgasm building in his groin. Oh God, oh God, it was so hard, he was so _hard_ , he just had to hold off a little longer—

Tony pinched his inner thigh, hard, and Steve swore loudly, just barely keeping his hand from flying out to smack Tony in the face. When Steve looked at him, his eyes were glittering, an unrepentant grin on his face. "You looked like you needed a hand," he teased, and Steve snorted, let his head drop back down to the sheets with a sigh. Tony's smile softened. "Need a break, handsome?"

Steve shook his head. "M' good now," he murmured; and he was, actually. The sharp sting of pain on his sensitive groin area had pulled him back from the brink, and while his cock was still aching, Steve felt like he was no longer in danger of coming. Steve let his eyes flutter shut and let all the air out of his lungs. "M' yours," he whispered.

All the air seemed to leave the room. Steve would've sworn he was alone if not for the warm, comforting presence of Tony pressed up against him. But Tony didn't move, seemed to be made from stone; Steve couldn't even feel him _breathe_. This— they hadn't talked about something like this happening. Should Steve get up? Was he supposed to be doing something different? Steve felt his mind waking up, trying to push itself up out of the sluggish haze he'd somehow fallen into without his noticing. He needed to— Surely, he'd done something _wrong_ —

The moment cracked, fractured into a million tiny pieces, and Tony was a living, breathing person again, winding his strong, dark-haired arms tight around Steve. "Oh, Steve, I— I love you so much," Tony whispered, and it sounded— wet, choked. There was a hint of salt in the air. 

"Tony—" Steve breathed.

"Sometimes it's still hard to believe this is all real," Tony confessed, "that I get to have you."

"Tony," Steve tried again. He should open his eyes.

"Shh," Tony whispered; his lips, dry but warm, slid sweetly against his own, almost chaste in comparison to all their kisses until now. "You just lie there and let me take care of you, my darling. Don't come just yet. I'll tell you when." Tony shifted, and before Steve had time to panic that Tony wasn't touching them anymore, Steve could feel him again, lying between his spread legs, his forearms resting on either side of his hips. "Did you wash up like I asked you to?" Tony asked, his breath ghosting along the underside of his cock.

Steve shivered. "Yeah," he murmured. "Yess'r." It wasn't his favorite activity, taking enemas, but he knew Tony had a thing about cleanliness, and he'd asked him to clean up, so Steve had made sure he was thorough.

Something crackled between them. "Good boy," Tony praised, and then his lips were wrapping around his swollen, aching cockhead, the pad of one beautiful finger sliding up between his cheeks. Steve choked, felt his legs splay apart even further as Tony reached back and just… rubbed at his pucker, circled it around and around oh-so-slowly, the hot sucking heat around his dick the perfect counterpoint to the dry scratch against his hole.

Steve moaned, so loudly, gripped his hands in the sheets and tried to still his hips from bucking up. He knew Tony could deepthroat, had little trouble swallowing down Steve considering the size of him, so if he was just sucking on the head, it was for a reason. Steve grit his teeth, squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, and bit back his whimper as Tony hollowed his cheeks and sucked on him even harder, letting his tongue play into the slit as he massaged at the entrance to Steve's ass.

Tony let go of his cock with a lewd, loud _pop_ , and it slapped back against his belly hard, splattering precome as it moved. Steve moaned again, low in his throat. Tony dove down then, lifting Steve's legs and bypassing his cock altogether, and Steve nearly shouted when he felt Tony's— hot— _wet_ — _tongue_ sliding over his ass.

" _Tony_ —" Steve moaned.

"Put your hand on your dick, Steve," Tony rasped, teeth catching at an ass cheek. "Go ahead and tease yourself."

Steve whined, felt it catch and turn into another shout in his throat as Tony's mouth latched onto his hole. Jesus, he— how was he supposed to focus on _anything_ when Tony was doing _that_ —

Tony sucked at Steve's rim, let his tongue spill out from between his lips and lave along his crease, let it swirl around his hole and just barely dip into the quivering pink pucker. Steve could hear himself moaning, a constant _Oh, oh, oh_ in tandem with the harsh jerking of his hand around his cock, and holy Jesus, he was not going to be able to hold off now. 

"Tony—" Steve whimpered, felt himself start to shake. "Tony, please, I— i-i-it's too much, I can't I—"

"Shh, you can," Tony whispered, pulling up from his task momentarily to press a kiss to Steve's ballsack. His cock pulsed and twitched in his hand, and his hole felt cold and wet against the open air. He wanted Tony's mouth back on him. "You can honey, I promise, just a little bit longer, and then you'll be able to come, alright? Can you hang on for just a little bit longer?"

Steve was still shaking. "O-o-okay," he stuttered, squeezed his thumb hard on his cock, just under the head. "Yeah, okay, Tony."

"Thank you, baby," Tony murmured, and dove back down to his task. Steve bet Tony's mouth was all— wet, with spit and precome, dripping all around his mouth and down his chin, could feel the wet scratch of Tony's goatee across his ass as Tony went back to work, sucking and nibbling and licking all around his trembling, softening rim. Steve was gasping, pulling in lungful after lungful of air, moaning almost constantly, but it barely seemed to scratch the surface of how Tony made him feel, how the rough prickle of Tony's mustache felt against his tender skin, Tony's lips on his entrance, Tony's tongue inside of him. One of Steve's legs jerked, trembling under Tony's belly, and his breath hitched when his foot accidentally grazed the side of Tony's hot, leaking erection. His hand was shaking so badly that he might as well have been jerking himself off still.

"Okay, gorgeous," Tony murmured, hot against his ass. Steve could barely hear him over the roar in his eyes. "Okay Steve — go ahead and come when you're ready."

Steve gasped, slipped his fingers over the wet sticky head of his cock once again, and was _gone_. His cock pulsed, come spilling out, striping his dick and his stomach and, Christ, possibly even his face, he couldn't tell. Tony was still sucking at his ass, moaning and grinding down into the bed like it was the best thing he'd ever put his mouth on, his hands flexing on Steve's thighs like he couldn't quite keep himself still. There were tears pricking at his eyes, and Steve couldn't stop panting, couldn't stop whimpering as his cock continued to empty itself all over his belly. His dick felt just the wrong side of too-sensitive, and Steve couldn't help jerking himself that little bit harder, trying to wring the last vestiges of pleasure out his tingling, spasming body.

Eventually, Tony sat up, and Steve finally got a good look at him — his cherry red lips, his slick, wet mouth and chin. Tony beamed, sucking at his lower lip and shuddering against him. Tony fell forward, wiggling his way back up Steve's side so he could kiss at his neck, one hand reaching up to tangle into Steve's hair. They laid like that for awhile, Steve trembling through the aftershocks while Tony gently pet his hair, Tony's cock a hot brand of iron against his leg, his lips a comforting presence under his jaw. He was whispering sweet nothings, Steve could tell, even if he didn't quite have the brain power to decipher it at the moment. 

"So," Tony eventually said, wrapping his other arm tight around Steve. "How do you feel, honey? Did you enjoy yourself?"

Emotion bubbled up inside him, swirled around in his chest and stomach, made the tears heat up behind his eyes again. "Oh, Tony, I— God," he whispered. 

"Hey, shh," Tony murmured, twisted a stray lock between his fingers. He tossed a leg over Steve's waist, smearing come everywhere, but Steve didn't care because all he needed was Tony. One hot tear slipped down his cheek.

"It was absolutely perfect," Steve confessed, and rolled over to bury himself in Tony's arms.


End file.
